


Searching For My Sun.

by Ramen_Cup_Jr



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_Cup_Jr/pseuds/Ramen_Cup_Jr
Summary: A lonely Sunlight Warrior stumbles upon a new comrade  to enjoy some jolly co-operations with. While still struggling to search for his very own sun that will fill in the empty hollow hole upon his soul.





	1. A battle at the altar

After a long and frustrating journey to the sunlight shrine, the sunlight warrior rested at the balcony of the castle and gazed at the sun rays, peering out of thick white clouds. Such beauty from the huge father sun. He ponders his thoughts imagining his own sun to gaze and to fill the empty cold hollow in his soul. 

The knight was hypnotized by the suns beauty to notice another undead by him, confused by the knight looking at the blinding sun. He was a lower-thick body man, with black armor and an elite helmet; it's hard to tell his expression but from his tilted head, it's obvious he's confused from the solar knights motionless stance.

Solaire was startled by the undead's presents. He was afraid to see his outfit; worried he was ambushed by a theif from the lower levels of the area. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you standing there. My name is solaire, how do you do!"

Sticking his hand out to welcome a handshake. The undead in silence shook the sunlight warriors head. Strong and tough handshake the undead gave the solar Knight. Nearly making the knight loose his balance.

"Oh wow, quite joyful are you, heh.."

The undead scratched the back of his head; embarrassed from the knights reaction and nearly knocking him down to his feet. Solaire seemed less worried being around the undead. He feels more and more joy to be in his presents.

"Oh I don't mind, I'll be sure to be ready for the next time we meet".

The Knight and the undead continue their conversation, mostly solaire doing the talking about joyful co-operation while the undead listens. The sunlight warrior hands the undead a soapstone to summon him and others to help during a hardy battle. The undead took off with a wave goodbye and head towards the bridge, surrounded by hollows. The knight believes in the undead and his courage, hoping to meet him soon and aide him on his journey. But something is bothering the knight. After a long and joyful chat with the undead, the warrior didn't get his name.


	2. Venture through the Undead Parish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Solaire on his own adventure through the bridge to the sunlight alter, but he struggles to go foward as an army of hollows are waiting and more to come.

Solaire continued towards the bridge. The bridge lead to the sunlight altar, a church that worshipped the great lord and one of solaires favorite hideout. The bridge is guarded by an army of undead equipped with croosbows, Spears, and swords. Solaire thought the battle may be easy as he took a step towards the church, but a loud ear piercing screech echoed through the land. 

A giant wyvern flys out from the distance and towards the church. Solaire ran for cover inside the entrance undead burge. The wyvern blows it's flames, covering the bridge in a giant heap of fire. All the hollows burnt to a crisp, leaving nothing but their weapons and dusts. Solaire gazes at the dragon as it takes perch on top of the sunlight alter. 

This angered the knight; seeing a sacred building being disgraced by a disgusting beast. The knight pulled out his talinsman and cojured a gigantic lighting bolt. The sunlight knight takes aim and hurled the powerful bolt at the beast. A straight shot to the head and the beast begins to lose it's balance. But the wyvern stands strong and glides down to the bridge and spits out a cloud of flames. The knight takes cover once again and waits out the flame to die down. 

The wyvern marches down the bridge towards the knight. Solaire gets ready to summon another bolt. The knight runs out of cover and tosses another bolt towards the beast. Lands the shot at it's wing and the beast begans to lose it's balance again. The knight takes advantage of this and runs towards the wyvern, pulls out his sword and takes aim at it's legs. The dragon falls off the bridge, crying out another screech as it falls to it's death. 

The knight sheath his sword and continues unward to the altar. He gazes upon it's beauty and enters inside to light the bonfire. Around are hollows praying as if they still believe in the great lord Gwyn to come and give them hope. The knight leaves them be and makes his way towards a broken statue. He gazes upon the rubble and the sun, giving off a hopeful arua to the knight. He prays in silence and bathes in the sun's light.

The knight makes his way inside and notices a white soapstone on the ground left behind by another soldier. The knight waves his hand around to read the message. "I did it" was what was left by a soldier named Bruce. The knight chuckled to see another soldier has safely made their way into the altar. He hopes that man he saw earlier made it safe aswell. Solaire doesn't know much from the man do to his silence, but trusted him to be a strong warrior to take care of his own in this cursed world.

The sunlight warrior pulls a lever and a gate opens to his next destination. Solaire looks back at the fountain in the middle of the altar and gives off another sunlight prayer for goodluck. The knight marches foward to continue his journey for his sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've looked into this. Been struggling with a bit of writers block and kinda lost interest in the story. But now I'll try to update as much as I can as I finish up with my classes. Still new to writing fics like this, but I'll continue to learn. Enjoy!


End file.
